Fairy Tail: Dragon War
by Scorpion01
Summary: After the return of Annyo Mitne, a new threat makes itself known in the form of rogue Dragons and Dragon Slayers such as Rogue and Sting. With new abilities and an incredible amount of power, Demor returns to set in balance the world of the Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Dragon War**

 **Chapter 1**

Continuing on

Years have come and gone, Fairy Tail receded its branches and remains the strongest guild in Fiore, and all is good; they even reclaimed their building in the Heart of Magnolia town; except that there is one member left unaccounted for: Demor Ragani. _Irral Davof_ of the Drachini.

Zeke refused to speak of what he saw before the disappearance of Demor; swearing that _it_ made him take an oath of silence about the subject. Whatever _it_ was. Life went on, Aurix did not mourn; her link to Demor through her own unique Magic telling her that he is still alive and well, and Demor's son Jiilral was a junior member of the guild, and was the spitting image of his father's Dragon-Force form, minus the tail and wings. Horns had grown from his forehead, and he'd developed claws on his hands. The only problem? He didn't learn any magic; he refused unless it would be from Demor himself.

He'd get his wish. Eventually.

"Aurix!" Mira called, to which Aurix responded by making her way over to the S-class Mage and Waitress of Fairy Tail.

"Yes?"

"I've just remembered that today is Demor's birthday!" she smiled. At Aurix's knowing smile, she giggled and the entire guild started singing happy-birthday to Demor even though he wasn't there. There was cake, soda, water, and of course plenty of booze.

At the end of the song there was the most enormous clap of thunder and lightning ever heard from anyone in Fairy Tail, even Laxus, and the doors swung open. Nothing. Another clap of thunder followed, flashes of lightning were everywhere, and thunder was one large roar across Magnolia Town until one single bolt of Lightning slammed into the ground in front of the Guild Hall, and within it stood a single cloaked figure whose eyes burned a ferocious shade of green as it stared at everyone within the walls of the Guild Hall.

"Thirty Years." Came the voice from the figure, who came into view more clearly. "Shit, when you say it like that…."

"Father!" Jiilral cried out while Aurix just stood there, smirking wider; her fool of a husband just made the grandest entrance of his life and he ruins it by saying something like that. And in front of his own son!

Soon the entire guild swarmed Demor, all cheering and crying out happily as they did so, and yet Demor locked eyes with only one: His beloved Aurix. Vanishing from the crowd of Guild Members he appeared in front of her and embraced her.

"Sorry I'm late; what I miss?" he asked softly.

"Oh, nothing much; just your son's tenth Birthday party and his acceptance into the Guild, and my warmth beside you in bed." She teased, embracing her love in return, and passionately locking lips with him with her eyes closed.

"That's all, huh? Well then; I've got some catching up to do." He said, his tail snaking out from under his cloak and lifting Jiilral up easily. "I've missed you, my boy." He said, lightly connecting his forehead with that of his son's, who laughed and hugged his father happily.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Demor." Came the voice of Makarov from the counter on which he sat. "Tell me, what in the hell were you doing for these past few years?" He asked heartily.

"Training, Master. With the true King of the Storms himself; Annyo Mitne." Demor replied calmly. "He found me; and after making Zeke swear to never speak of it, he took me away to train. I have news for you and you alone, for now anyway, and I must be about telling it to you as soon as I can."

Makarov was silent for a second before nodding. "Very well."

Hours Later, Jiilral was hurling blobs of water around with his magic as Demor watched, arms crossed under his cloak. "More power, Jiilral, they need to be unbreakable!" He commanded with stern voice.

Jiilral obeyed, however, and soon the pressure of the blobs of water were identical to Demor's own Shield Wing, and Demor nodded. "Very good, son! That's enough now; go get dinner; I'll join you in a minute." He said, and Jiilral nodded, wading out of the stream by their home and entering the house.

"If you are going to spy on me; at least make sure I can't sense you." Demor said calmly, not moving at all as he stared off into the distance.

Erza stepped forward, Zeke right behind her and the two stopped behind Demor. "You have grown stronger; Demor." Erza said.

"Stronger than you can dream…." Demor replied softly, still not moving.

"Care to put that to the test?" Zeke said, Earth Shaker in hand and a smirk on his lips as Erza requiped her own sword.

Demor remained motionless.

"No. I don't." Demor finally turned, staring each S-class Mage in the eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns; and they backed down. Without another word, Demor entered his house and had a quiet dinner with his family; and enjoyed a passionate night with Aurix as her own way of welcoming him back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Dragon War**

 **Chapter 2**

What's going on?

After two months of training almost every day nonstop, Jiilral had become as powerful as Demor had been when he joined Fairy Tail, and Demor smiled, patting his son's head. "You've come a long way, my boy. I trained for seven years with Annyo Mitne to become as strong as you are now. Don't take your power lightly, my junior Storm Dragon Slayer." There was pride in his voice and he laughed softly. "Come; we're going to the guild for Lunch; your mother's cooking your favorite soup and steak for everyone."

Jiilral smiled and nodded, following his cloaked father happily. "Father, when do you think I'll grow a tail?" He asked.

Demor laughed heartily at that and patted his son's back. "Perhaps when you begin to fully mature, my Son. Perhaps then. Let me see….you are ten?"

"And a half…" Jiilral pouted.

"Ten and a half…" Demor chuckled, "You'll start maturing in a couple of years. If you're anything like me; it's gonna be a quick and painful maturation period. You're gonna grow a lot, and it's gonna hurt." He smirked.

After a few minutes of considering it, Jiilral looked up at his father and sighed. "I don't think I want to grow a tail then."

Demor laughed again and rustled his son's hair, his tail nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Promise me that if you do grow one; you won't complain about it, then. And tell your mother to fix your clothes for you." He said.

"Okay!"

Soon the two arrived at the Guild Hall and entered just in time. As they sat down, the rest of the guild piled in and all rhythmically slammed their fists on the tables, chanting "Bring on the food! Bring on the food!"

On cue out came the many waitresses of Fairy Tail, each carrying trays of bowls and plates of soup and steak and of course plenty of beverages. And so they all ate, laughed, and sang and danced and winced at the singing of Gajeel, then had a miniature beauty contest with all the ladies including Aurix, for which Demor covered Jiilral's eyes, and then they all went back to dancing and singing and laughing and having a good time.

Demor sat back and watched as Makarov sat next to him. "So…those two?"

"Indeed." The Drachini replied calmly.

"This will pose a serious threat, and problem. You know of the reasons why?" Makarov asked.

"Of course; but I don't intend to make my move until the Grand Magic Games. If you'll allow it that is." Demor said calmly.

Makarov thought calmly about it and then nodded, sipping at his mug of beer. "Of course. The other guilds are going to do their best to win at all costs; and with you returning, I have even more hope in these children than I did previously." He said. At Demor's confused look Makarov chuckled. "I knew we had a chance of winning; but if I put you on the team we'll have only a 50/50 shot of winning."

"50/50?"

"Of course; whether or not you can execute your plan effectively, and how well you're feeling. If you are sick, then there isn't any point in putting you in the ring; unless you can sneeze lightning." Makarov chuckled.

Demor smiled and laughed as well. "Annyo Mitne never taught me that, unfortunately."

And so the day went on. Everyone went home tired and full, but Demor merely sat in the warm bath that Aurix had prepared for him, laying his head back and trying to clear his thoughts. It was then that Aurix came in and joined him in the tub, smiling. "I've been thinking, Demor….I want another baby." She said.

Demor sputtered for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "What brought about this revelation, _Sia Itov?_ " he asked.

Aurix giggled and traced her fingers along Demor's muscular chest as she sat next to him in the large tub, pressing her body against his. "Oh, I dunno…just the fact that Drachini always give birth to full-blood Drachini." She said softly. "Our children are pure blood; our grandchildren will be pure blood; our great grandchildren will be pure blood. Why not give them a head start and have as many children as we can?" she asked. "Come on, we live for hundreds of years~" She cooed softly

Demor smirked and gently kissed Aurix on the nose before running his hand up and down her side gently. "You make an astounding point, my dear…but perhaps now isn't the best time. I've a lot on my mind." He said. "And as much as I love you and all you have to offer me; now isn't the time." He said, kissing her lips softly.

Aurix nodded gently and placed her head on her beloved's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the quiet soaking of the tub. "As you wish, _Sia Itov_." She said softly, letting out a content breath.

Demor closed his eyes, leaned against Aurix gently, and sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Dragon War**

 **Chapter 3**

And they all lived…wait…too soon.

Demor's son stood with his fists clenched as a group of children teased him for looking different, calling him a variety of names for having horns or claws or strange eyes. As Jiilral's Temper rose, lightning sparked around his body in the air.

Demor of course watched from a distance carefully, looking for the right moment to step in.

"I said leave me alone!" Jiilral yelled at the other boys the lightning intensifying. Yet they continued.

" _Jiilral! Batobot ui aurthon!"_ Demor called out as he appeared on a rooftop above the children. "That is enough!" He repeated, hopping down between the children.

"But father, they are making fun of me!" Jiilral retorted.

"So what?" Demor asked before turning to the children. "Why do you taunt my son?" He asked them calmly.

"Cause he looks different!" the leader of the group said.

Demor looked at him and smirked. "Oh? And you don't with your purple hair?"

"It's Blue."

"Nope. Looks purple."

Now Demor had the kid on the verge of tears, then he stopped. "You don't like it, do you?" At the shake of the kid's head, Demor then kneeled. "Then why do it to others?" after a pause Demor patted the kid's head. "Now then; I'm sorry. Now you go apologize to my son, and then go play somewhere else." He said before vanishing from sight.

Once he saw that his instructions had been followed, he returned to the Guild to again speak with Makarov a bit, only to be challenged to a drinking contest by Zeke and Cana; both of whom lost while Demor was still only buzzed.

With a hearty laugh Demor stood up and walked home to Aurix and Jiilral, who were eating dinner. Demor smiled and sat down with them, joining them and talking about the day's events and joking back and forth as well as Demor telling a few stories of his travels and training with Annyo Mitne.

Currently Demor was in the middle of a story where Annyo made him fight a rogue Dragon all on his own; something he'd not done previously, when out of nowhere a man slammed through the wall while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Time seemed to slow down as Demor stood, picked up his chair, and slammed it over the head of the man, shattering the chair with the impact alone. The man remained unfazed, however and slammed into Demor, who in turn took a deep stance, not moving an inch as he brought his fists down on the back of his opponent, who fell to the ground as Demor's tail waited for him, coiling around his neck tightly and immediately and then holding him up by the throat as two more people came in through the window and into Demor's sight.

Demor held a Teravolt Claw to the chest of the man held up by his tail. "Be gone from my home! Or your comrade dies!"

The two paused for a second, looking at each other before looking at their comrade in Demor's tail. Aurix merely sat at the table; she wasn't used to this, and quite frankly she was in shock, but with the knowledge that her son and Mate both knew the same incredible Magic, she felt mostly safe.

Mostly.

"D-Demor…" Her voice squeaked out. Demor turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw a man with a dagger to Aurix's throat and Jiilral panicking.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard as the man with the dagger to Aurix's neck arm was torn off brutally by Demor; whose face remained emotionless the entire time, even as the blood splattered on to his face. He picked up the man and tossed him to his comrades, who stood frozen in fear while the other still hung from Demor's tail.

"Protect your Mother, Jiilral. Use your Teravolt Claws to do so. Do not be afraid. Now isn't the time." He said before walking around the table, the man's arm still in his hand. Demor's eyes seemed to glow an unearthly green as two more beings appeared behind the men still frozen in fear. Demor did not react; since they were made from pure lightning, and the sizzling and cackling of the air could be heard all throughout the house.

" _Kepesk Regpos._ Storm Copy." Demor growled out as the lightning-made bodies suddenly took a solid form as two more Demor's, each of whom grabbed the man in front of them and forced to their knees as Demor approached, stepping on the throat of the man whose arm he tore off and dropping the arm next to the head as he kept walking, having crushed the neck entirely, leaving the man unable to breath and squirming for ten seconds before he went limp.

The man in Demor's tail continued to grasp at Demor's tail in fear as it twitched, tightening ever so slightly as Demor merely stared at the two before him.

"I will say this once. Tell me who you are, and who sent you, or I will feed your hearts to my son." Demor commanded in a voice that was joined by the two Storm Copies in unison. "You have until the count of three."

"Y-y-your crazy! No one eats hearts!" one said in a frantic voice.

"One."

"O-oh shit….Okay…Okay."

"Two."

"We're just hired thugs! The Dark Guild "Demon Court" sent us!" the man spilled everything. Demor smirked, as did his Copies.

"Good. Now I'll only feed one of your hearts to my son, and the other two my wife so that the one in my tail can return to your Dark Guild and tell them to leave my family alone." He said, dropping the man, who gasped for breath and coughed horrendously before leaving the home, stumbling back to the Dark Guild and relaying the message.

A Teravolt Claw appeared on Demor's hand again. "Now then. Which of you wants to be eaten by my son? Or would you prefer my wife?"

"N-no, please! No!" they both cried out.

"Both of you to each it is then." He said. Without another word Demor's copies dragged the kicking and screaming men outside, where Demor did as he said he would. He came in, and plopped a heart on Aurix's plate as well as Jiilral's. "Eat up. Human heart is a delicacy. If only they were smarter." He said.

Drachini were known to eat humans; which was part of the reason they were hunted down to near extinction in the first place. But the reasoning behind their choice of eating humans was as simple as what Demor had just done. They only eat those who threaten their families; otherwise they hunted, or purchased or grew their own food on their own.

Aurix sighed and ate, Jiilral gagged a little bit, but did as he was told, and found that if he added a small zap of lightning to it, it tasted perfect for him.

Demor cleaned the floor and disposed of the bodies until there was literally nothing left but some money and the slip of paper with the orders on it to eliminate the last Drachini family.

Demor then yawned and stayed up all night to ensure the safety of his family, staring and listening.

Everything was quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Dragon War**

 **Chapter 4**

Perhaps... something different?

"So, using his family isn't of any use as leverage…"

"No sir."

There was an eerie amount of silence for a while.

"What about the guild?"

"Are you serious? They'd eradicate us immediately; regulations or not."

"Hmm…"

More silence.

"Have we anyone strong enough to take him out?"

"No, Sir."

"His son? His wife?"

"They're always surrounded by either the guild members or he's nearby. It'd be suicide to try it, even with a team of ten."

"Then send in a team of twenty; noon; tomorrow. We'll stop this bastard if it's the last thing we do."

…

 _Just outside Magnolia_

 _12:15_

The ground was littered with nineteen bodies all around Demor, his tail twitching violently as lightning crackled in the air around him. Jiilral stood close by, as did Aurix, who looked eerily calm, while Jiilral seemed to be trying to emulate his father's menacing stare and not doing a very good job. But hey…he was only ten.

…And a half.

"Y-you….you guys…what the fuck?" The last man cried out in terror as Demor stared at him motionless; other Fairy Tail members stood close by, ready to spring into action, but also looking to be in awe of Demor's power at the moment.

"Yea…I get that a lot." Demor stepped forward before, with a puff of dust on the ground, appearing in front of the bandit and grabbing him by the collar. "Who sent you? Speak!"

"I think you already know; Draconian Scum."

Without batting an eye Demor snapped the man's neck and let him fall to the ground before turning around and sighing. _"Jiilral, Aurix, confn. Yth re gethrisjir okarthel."_ He said calmly, walking past the spectating Fairy Tail members, tail twitching agitatedly still. His words meant "Jiilral, Aurix, come. We are going home."

The two nodded and followed Demor through the crowd of onlookers and guild members.

 _About Ten Hours Later…_

Demor and Zeke sat across from each other at the kitchen Table; Aurix served them some tea and left them to make sure her son was sound asleep.

"You're shitting me." Zeke growled.

"No, I'm not."

Zeke ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back and taking a sip of his tea.

"Why would they do something like that? I mean, I know they want to get stronger, but this?"

"I don't understand it either; but they must be taken out." Demor said calmly, drinking his tea delicately. "I need to know what they have against me and my family, though."

"Well, judging by your strength, they probably see you as a threat." Zeke offered.

"That's true, but remember that I'll never be able to fight Gildarts; you'd think they would go after him."

"Yea, but hardly anyone can match Gildarts in combat anyway, so that's understandable." Zeke chuckled at that, as did Demor.

 _The next Week…_

Demor stood with his arms crossed as he watched Jiilral train in the stream next to their house again. The boy had grown considerably in power in such a short amount time, but he still only knew the basics. Demor had yet to teach him anything of actual Storm, and had not taught him any secret Dragon-Slayer Arts yet. For the moment, he was still a strong child; and nothing more.

"Alright, Jiilral, that's enough for today." Demor called out after watching his son demolish a tree with ease. _"Hell, it's enough for years."_ He thought as he guided Jiilral inside, to be greeted by a rather seductive looking Aurix.

"Jiilral, why don't you head to the guild? I think Romeo wanted to train with you a little bit." Aurix said calmly, and Jiilral obeyed.

Aurix traced a finger down Demor's chest and kissed his chin softly, pressing her body against his as he put his arms around her body, hands resting on her hips, gently rubbing up and down her sides.

"I take it you want that baby still?" Demor whispered as he slowly guided Aurix over to the couch before closing the blinds and windows. Drachini mating rituals weren't all that different than that of humans; but the sure ferocity and feral energy of the ritual made it another experience all together for both parties. The longer it went on, the more ferocious and passionate it became. Love nips become bites, gentle caressing becomes rough grabbing and scratches, and quick, sharp breaths become screams.

Luckily the walls were soundproofed.


End file.
